


Rancid Hopes

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's dead atm, Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Doormar, F/M, Rabid Cat, Thaliel, a 'sweet' ending, blame them, hey look, its Doormar's fault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: (Title subject to change)Takes place after Rabit Cat by Thaliel.""Adrien is dead."It rings through her head, makes her stomach drop, makes her feel like falling through the floor and dying and going to the hell she deserves for not saving him, for not seeing the signs and stopping him before he could go through with it; it happens every time she thinks it, every time she says it out loud, in the dark of her room, or shouted and screamed out over the rooftops of Paris in an unidentifiable garble of words, marred by cries of sadness and desperation for a better ending that didn't-doesn't-won't- come."He's dead," She sobs, letting her head fall into her hands. "And it's all my fault.""





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rabid Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408746) by [Thaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliel/pseuds/Thaliel). 



> SURPRISE
> 
> in all fairness, i forgot this was in my drafts so here you go, thaliel
> 
> SURPRISE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other shit to write. But. Blame doormar.
> 
> Go check out Rabid Cat by Thaliel it's great. Seriously. Go now. Seriously you won't know what's going on without reading that first
> 
> And
> 
> Should I say sorry? I never do
> 
> So
> 
> I guess I should even though this isn't any sadder than anything else I write for real
> 
> Sorry?

 

He was dead.

Sometimes she would go out, onto her balcony, and scream high and loud to the heavens. Maybe begging him to come back. To come back down. To tear away the halo and get his perfect ass back down here, with the rest them.

Lights would flicker on, and people sometimes shouted. She didn't care.

One time, she came back down to the sight of her parents. They would understand, but people were beginning to complain to the bakery and would joke about the screaming girl on the roof.

She didn't care.

She could never do anything right, anyway. Even in the beginning.

* * *

 

Tikki somehow convinced her to stay Ladybug, to keep protecting the city Adrien tried so hard to protect but...couldn't.

People would talk bad about Chat Noir.

She never forgave them.

She may be considered someone to be careful around, no longer the all-loving protector, but a fierce and unforgiving guard, but she didn't care.

She didn't care for the new Chat, either. Balance was needed, a partner was needed, Tikki explained to her, but that didn't mean she had to like them.

They smiled so brightly on the first day, she wanted to punch them for pretending to be Chat, pretending to be Adrien.

It was irrational. It frustrated her, how crazy she was becoming.

_(It frustrated her that they said that they understood. No matter how or in what way the previous Chat Noir left, they may anger her for taking his place. They said that they understood._

_They_ didnt _. They did not understand._

_She did not like them. They were lying to her already.)_

* * *

 

  
Gabriel had another purpose now.

He would get both miraculouses now.

Gone was his other purpose, but not entirely.

Now he wanted his son back.

He supposed that it was selfish, to take his son from his gold encrusted heaven, but it was his _son_. And he would be returned to him at any means necessary.

His pure frustration, anger, desperation, despair, fueled the Akuma to form something dangerous out of the unsuspecting child.

* * *

 

  
Nino was distraught. Of course he was. What else was he supposed to feel?

His friend, his best friend, was dead. Everyone else was told that he was missing, but Marinette told him that he killed himself.

She never revealed why. Or when, or how, or why she knew, _how do you know, were you there,_ and it frustrated him to no end.

Of course he cried. As did Alya, and Marinette could never get through a whole day without excusing herself to the restroom with red eyes more than once.

But he was no one to talk. He did too, and Alya was the best girl friend (...the lines were blurred, but that's another story.) he could ask for.

Alya supported the both of them. But she was crying just as much as them, for sure. She was just really good at hiding it.

He could catch her, though. Hands clutching her heart, gut-wrenching sobs flowing freely. He could catch her.

And that was when he was there for her.

* * *

 

  
Chloe, as bitchy as she may make herself out to be, cared. A lot.

She overheard their conversation, after being very suspicious as to why they were sneaking away from everyone else. And she could swear her heart stopped.

-So he left her, too.-

She wanted to kill him, for leaving her, just like she did, but, ha! He was already dead.

She went home that day, ignoring Sabrina and everyone else, simply calling her driver and telling him in a voice too watery for her own liking, to go home.

* * *

 

  
All this despair. So, somehow the truth spread. Other people knew of the truth, what really happened.

He could pick and choose. But they all have been Akumatized before...

He'll just choose at random.

* * *

 

  
Nino could feel it before he could stop it, and was helpless. All mental blocks were down, and he could only feel his despair, anger, frustration.

He could only see red, lined by purple.

"Bubbler, I'm giving you another chance, but with a different purpose..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW. JESUS CHRIST, WHAT AM I DOING STARTING ANOTHER CHAPTERED FIC AM I TRYING TO KILL MYSELF
> 
> WELL FUCK IT IT NEEDS TO BE DONE


End file.
